Janji dan Jaminannya
by wasastudent
Summary: Kris yang galau karena album EKSO-nya hilang yang akhirnya ketemu berkat kekuatan doa./ Ganbatte ne, Kris!/ "Cium kaki Sehun dulu!"/ "Najis, lu kira gue budak Romawi apa!"/ Oneshoot with Kris and KaiHun-mahobrothership.


**_Janji dan Jaminannya_**

**_EXO are owned by themselves_**

**_Warn; Gaje, Typo, gak lucu, dan juga alay_**

**_Enjoy^^_**

* * *

Aku termenung dengan pandangan kosong tepat ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan konser idola besarku—Andy Lau. Jangan kaget, aku memang sudah mengidolakannya bahkan sejak masih berbentuk orok di perut ibuku. Menurutku beliau adalah sosok yang cakap, cakep, kece, keren, _cute, _tamvan—oh aku out of character, lupakan masalah usianya yang terlampau jauh.

Tapi kini aku benar-benar tak fokus dengan apa yang sedang Pak Andy lakukan di panggung sana.

Demi Tuhan, album boyband yang lagi naik daun—EKSO—punyaku hilang. HILANG.

_Mana itu dibeli pake uang angpao lagi! asdfghjkl! ### #$%%$##!_, makiku dalam hati.

Bukan karena lagu-lagunya yang keren atau muka mereka yang ganteng-ganteng, bukan. Bukan itu, kok. Aku cowok dan aku normal. Maka aku berjanji untuk tidak teriak-teriak histeris kalau sedang membicarakan hal-hal menyangkut EKSO ataupun member-membernya.

Tapi, ya Gusti. Album itu kubeli seharga seratus enam puluh lima ribu rupiah(gue buletin jadi dua ratus ribu)demi mendapatkan tanda tangan asli Kak Luhan ohh mama dia imutttttt banget... KYAKYAKYAKYAAA!

"Guntur Putra Krisyanto," wajahku memucat kala Mama Suho memangilku dengan nama lengkap, "Ayo, makan. Udah jam tujuh, lho. Entar mag-nya kambuh, gimana? Hayo, hayo. Tak gendong, toh. Enak, toh. Hayo." Mama malah nyanyi-nyayi gaje di dapur.

Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju ruang makan. Papa Kyungsoo, Mama Suho, dan dua adikku sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka menungguku.

Ah, enaknya jadi anak sulung.

"Heh Kris, gak nyadar seluruh dunia lagi nungguin lo? Cepet duduk, monyet!" perintah adikku—Jongin, dengan begitu sopannya.

"Ya, Dek." Aku membalasnya dengan senyum tulus yang kubuat-buat, "Makasih, ya. Kamu baik banget." lanjutku sebelum membelai pipi kirinya.

"Ihhh, najis ihhh!" Heran. Yang mengeryit jijik malah adikku yang satunya—Sehun, kembaran beda warna si Jongin. "Geli, ah. Punya kakak satu aja, kok kayak _boyband!"_

"Oh kakak lo cuma satu? Gue bukan kakak elo, hah?!" tanya Jongin tersinggung.

"Lo emang bukan _boyband, _lebih ke banci perempatan simpang kuda!"

"Brengsek!" Dan kelanjutannya, si kembar Jongin-Sehun malah asyik jambak-jambakan anarkis di meja makan—membuat ketombe di rambut keduanya lompat ke piring masing-masing.

"Nah, ayo. Kita mulai makan malamnya," ujar Papa Kyungsoo santai, tak ambil pusing soal urusan Jongin-Sehun. Malahan rumah ini rasanya sepi banget kalau tidak ada si kembar, jadi kita harus berterima kasih juga sama mereka—untuk beberapa kasus.

**.**

"Jong, bantuin Kakak nyariin album EKSO yang kemarin itu, dong, yang beli di Bugis itu. Hilang, nih." pintaku dengan wajah se-memelas mungkin. "Plis, plis. Jangan bikin gue gwiyomi lagi, gue sudah muak dengan semua itu. Membuatku ingin muntah darah, lalu hamil di luar nikah."

Jongin menatapku sedikit iba, "Album boyband, bukan?"

"He-eh," aku mengangguk sedih.

"Yang 12 orang itu?" kali ini Sehun.

"Iya."

"Yang bakal comeback itu?", "Yang maho?", "Yang satu membernya mirip gue itu, kan?", "Yang bisa hamil itu, kan?"

Aku menghela napas pasrah, "Iya, dek."

"Kok bisa hilang?"

"Kalo gue tahu ngapain gue minta tolong. Makanya, Jongin, Sehun, kalian kan pinjem meja belajar gue semalem. Mungkin aja kalian kesenggol jatuh, atau keselip di buku pelajaran kalian. Ayo dong, bantuin gue. Gue gak tega harus ngasih tahu Papa Mama. Kasihan 'kan, kalo mereka tahu duit dua ratus ribu melayang."

"Halah!" Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ngomong aja lu takut kena ngomel."

"Ayo, dong."

"Cium kaki Sehun dulu!"

"Najis, lu kira gue budak Romawi apa?!"

"Udah lah, Sehun. Kamu parah banget," Jongin dengan bijak menegur kelakuan Sehun, membuatku melihat sedikit harapan. Ah, Jongin memang lebih baik dari Sehun. Pasti dia bakalan panjang umur, dapat istri kaya, rumah besar, mobil mewah—, "Sopan dikit dong, kalo lagi ngomong sama monyet jepang."

Ugh, kutarik doa-doaku barusan.

"Ular kepala buntu!" makiku sebelum meninggalkan sofa menuju kamarku untuk mencari album yang terdampar sekali lagi.

_'Perasaan gue tarok di sini, 'kok bisa hilang? Gak masuk akal bangetz, sich.' _pikirku sambil membongkar isi kamarku, mulai dari bawah bantal, meja belajar, bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari baju—biar suruh si kembar aja yang beresin, soalnya itu punya mereka berdua.

Argh, gawat. Ini gawat. Gawat ini. Ini gawat. Gimana, dong? Aku sedih, aku bingung.

Aku galau.

**.**

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa guru etika rangkap wali kelasku, Pak Jongdae, mengawali hari pertama di minggu pertama yang sayangnya tak begitu cerah. "Bapak mau cerita, nih. " lanjut Pak Jongdae setelah tak ada yang membalas sapaannya tadi, tapi tetap semangat. "'Kan minggu depan udah masuk ke pelajaran khusus UN. Mumpung ini minggu terakhir untuk pertemuan kita, Bapak ingin ngasih tau sesuatu yang spesial. Mau denger, gak?"

Krik.

"Ehem," Pak Jongdae berdehem pelan, setelah sukses dianggep tak lebih dari sebiji kacang. "Yaudah, diem berarti iya."

Aku lihat teman-teman yang lain mendesah bosan, "_bitch please,"; "gaje banget tuh guru lo." _dan semacamnya.

"Dulu, Bapak pernah nyaris dipecat sama bos Bapak. Memang sih, dipecat karena masa kontrak sudah habis."

"WUUUUUUU!" teman-teman sekelas langsung menyoraki Pak Jongdae, "Itu teh bukan dipecat, atuh! Oalaaaa, BAPAKE GIMANA SUEHH?!" seru Huang Zitao si preman kelas, lengkap dengan medok Jawa-nya.

"Iya, iya." Pak Jongdae malah tersenyum ramahsambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin emang gatal, "Diem dulu, dong. Bapak cuman mau nge-tes kalian itu udah jenius apa belum, kok."

"WUUUUU!"

Pak Jongdae hanya tersenyum maklum. Ah, aku jadi sedikit kasihan dengan Pak Jongdae. Bukankah ini artinya Pak Jongdae sudah dilecehkan ya, sebagai seorang guru?

Ternyata, hidup sebagai seorang guru itu tak selamanya semulus paha Jupe ya.

"Gini lho," Pak Jongdae melanjutkan setelah keadaan kembali tenang, "Bapak bekerja sebagai pengantar surat yang notabene gajinya tak seberapa. Istri Bapak lagi hamil tua—,"

"MAKANYA, KB DONG, PAK! KB!" kali ini suara Baekhyun si anak juragan hape.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, tak habis pikir kalau selama ini kami sebegini kurang ajarnya terhadap hampir semua guru yang mengajar di sini.

"Jangan pasang muka gitu, Kris." kata teman sebelahku, cewek, cantik, montok, yang bernama Yixing, "Salahin muka Pak Jongdae yang kelewat polos, muka korban _bully, _walopun otaknya memang gak bisa dianggep enteng."

"Lo bisa baca pikiran gue, Xing?!" aku membulatkan mataku. Kata-kata Yixing barusan seakan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di seputar otakku yang intinya, _kenapa lo-lo semua tega banget sih sama guru sendiri?!_

"SSHHHH!" Yixing mengarahkan telunjuknya mengunci bibirku modus, "Pak Jongdae mau cerita lagi."

Sekali lagi aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke Pak Jongdae, dan Pak Jongdae tetap dengan senyuman tulusnya, "Karena itu, Bapak bikin janji sama bos Bapak buat nggak mecat Bapak dulu."

Hening. Mungkin Zitao dan kecebong-kecebongnya mulai sadar akan dosa haram yang mereka perbuat.

Pak Jongdae tetap tersenyum. Eh, aku baru sadar kalau Pak Jongdae ternyata terlihat imut ketika tersenyum.

"Rada mirip Tiffanny SNSD gak sih, senyum si Pak Jongdae itu?" tanya Yixing, "_Eye smile_nya_, damn it."_

Yixing, lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku.

"Dulu waktu Bapak diterima bekerja di sana, sudah ada ketetapan kalau nggak ada yang namanya perpanjangan kontrak. Dua tahun, ya dua tahun. Tiga tahun, ya tiga tahun. Tahun itu adalah tahun terakhir Bapak kerja di sana, tahun ketiga. Dan anak yang di kandungan istri Bapak itu juga anak ketiga.

Ini tahun terakhir kalian di SMA. Jadi Bapak rasa gak vulgar kalau Bapak ngomong terang-terangan di sini, kalau anak itu adalah _yang di luar perencanaan_."

"WASEEEEE GILEEE BAPAK DIAM-DIAM TERNYATA SUPER JUGA YA, PAK!" Baekhyun berjerit lagi, membuatku ingin sekali menjebloskan sepatu sekolah yang tak pernah kucuci selama dua tahun ini ke dalam mulut laknatnya.

"DIAM LAH, BEK!" anak-anak lain mulai protes akan ketidak sopanan si Baekhyun. "BISING LO! SANA, KE SINABUNG ATAU KELUD AJA SEKALIAN!", "RESE!"

"Nggak apa, kok. Bapak nggak marah. Bapak ini orang yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang." Pak Jongdae malah memberikan senyum terindahnya buat Baekhyun, yang berhasil membuat _tuh tuyul _mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Bapak nggak nyangka aja kalau bakal nambah satu anak lagi. Waktu itu lagi zaman susah nyari pekerjaan. Mending kalau waktu itu enggak lagi krismon, mungkin Bapak oke-oke aja. Tapi ini beda.

Bapak udah jelasin keadaannya ke bos, tapi bos tetap keukeuh gak mau ngelanggar peraturan yang udah dia buat sendiri.

Akhirnya Bapak bilang gini ke si bos; _Pak, tolong kasih saya satu tahun lagi buat kerja di kantor ini. Kalau Bapak mengizinkan saya bekerja di sini, Bapak boleh menambah waktu kerja saya dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya tanpa menaikkan gaji saya. Lagian saya sudah terlanjur mencintai pekerjaan ini, Pak. Rasanya berat kalau harus meninggalkan pekerjaan yang demikian menyenangkan secepat ini. Gak seru, Pak. Gak puas._

Dan _happy ending, _bos Bapak terharu dan akhirnya ngizinin Bapak kerja lagi. Bapak nggak tahu apa yang bikin bos Bapak nangis sampe sesegukan gitu, tapi ujung-ujungnya bos malah nyuruh Bapak nambah dua tahun dan ngasih Bapak naik pangkat ditambah naik gaji. Keren, 'kan?"

Aku yakin kalau baru saja mataku mulai memproduksi air asin. Aku memang cengeng, Jongin sudah sering kali mengingatkanku kalau aku ini anak cengeng. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang selalu mengataiku pengecut.

Tapi Pak Jongdae memang orang luar biasa. Hebat. Setelah tiga tahun dibimbing Pak Jongdae, aku baru tahu betapa baiknya Beliau yang selalu bersabar dalam menghadapi bocah-bocah anarkis seperti kami. Sama halnya dengan guru-guru lain, mereka pasti orang-orang super.

_KALIAN LUAR BIASAAHHH!_, seperti yang dipersembahkan oleh Ariel NOAH.

"Inti dari cerita Bapak ini adalah, kalian boleh buat janji seperti itu supaya orang percaya kalau kalian akan menguntungkan mereka ketika mereka hendak memberi kalian bantuan. Tak hanya kepada orang, kalian boleh begitu 'kok, kalo lagi berdoa sama Tuhan.

Percaya, deh. Tuhan pasti bakal ngabulin doa kalian."

** .**

Oke, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan kata-kata Pak Jongdae tadi pagi.

Aku berdiri di depan jendela kamar, mengatup kedua tangan sebelum menutup kedua mataku. Aku menarik napas pelan sebelum berujar, "Tuhan, Kris tahu kalau Kris anak ceroboh. Tuhan pasti tahu kalo Kris baru aja ngilangin album EKSO Kris yang mahal itu loh. Tuhan juga pasti tahu 'kan, kalo harga ntu album teh nyaris dua ratus ribu. Kris belinya pake uang angpao.

Iya, Kris emang ceroboh. Albumnya Kris letak begitu aja di meja belajar, dan Kris nggak simpen bahkan setelah tahu kalau mejanya bakal dipake sama dua adek Kris yang rada monster itu. Tuhan pasti udah kenal 'kan, sama dua bocah fenomenal itu 'kan? Tuhan, Kris nggak tega ngasih tahu Papa sama Mama. Kris takut kalo entar ngasih tahu, Papa Mama bakalan sedih. Sebenernya takut kena marah juga, sih. Hehehe.

Pokoknya Tuhan pasti ngerti apa yang Kris rasain. Jadi gak perlu panjang lebar lagi, kalau ntu album ketemu Kris janji bakalan rapiin tempat tidur sendiri sama tempat tidur si kembar juga deh biar puas. Lalu bantuin Mama bersihin teras rumah, nyirem bunga, masak, kerjain PR sendiri, lalu…. uhm, itu dulu deh ya. Soalnya kalau ulangan tanpa nyontek, Kris belom yakin. Eh, eh. Nggak, deh. Kris bakal usahain buat ngerjain ulangan pake otak murni. Oke? Kalau Kris ngelanggar janji, Tuhan boleh 'kok langsung ngebelah kaset albumnya jadi dua di depan mata Kris. _LIVE SHOW no edit. _Kris siap raga dan batin!

Sekian curahan hati Kris malam ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih, semuanya. Karena udah mau mendengar curhatan Kris yang rada feminim ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Amin." Aku menutup doa dengan napas lega.

Ah, ternyata curhat ke Tuhan itu cukup membantu untuk bisa bernapas lebih lancar.

"Udah pidatonya?" kulihat Jongin bersandar di pintu kamar sambil memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lengkap dengan Sehun yang terlihat sedang setengah mati menahan tawa sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kakak hebat!"

"Gue lagi berdoa, Jongin, Sehun." kataku berusaha sesabar mungkin.

"_Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan._" Aku tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang berusaha mencontoh gayaku saat berdoa tadi. "Yaudah, doa lo terkabulkan tuh."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Ava maksudmuh, dik maniz?" tanyaku rada alay.

"Nih!" Jongin melempar suatu benda berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam ke jidatku. "Tuhan emang baik ngirimin adek-adek yang berbakti buat Kakak."

"Apa yang membuatmu mendadak begitu sopan dengan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Kakak?" _tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan air mata pun menetes setelah menyadari kalau aku memang asli orang cengeng.

"Setop berbahasa baku di depan gue!" Jongin merengut, "Gue gak ngerti bahasa alien apa yang lagi lo pakai, gila."

Sehun manggut-manggut, "Kami nemuin itu di atas meja belajar lo, Kris."

"Hah? Padahal meja belajarnya udah gue bongkar lho, kemarin."

"Memang udah di situ, kok." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Atau mungkin kekuatan doa."

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung menarik si kembar ke dalam pelukan terhangatku yang pernah ada. "Makasih, adik-adikku yang cute. Meskipun kalian rada ganjen dan kurang ajar, Kakak sayang sama kalian."

"Ih, lo belom mandi ya?" Jongin menutup hidungnya setelah lepas dari pelukanku.

"Kakak jorok." lanjut Sehun.

"Iya, Kakak juga sayang sama kalian."

Detik selanjutnya, Jongin-Sehun malah memasang seringai lebar, lebarrrr banget "Kalo gitu, jadi 'kan lo rapiin tempat tidur kami tiap hari, Guntur Putra Krisyanto?"

Oh Tuhan, apa mungkin mereka memang sengaja ya menghilangkan album EKSO-ku demi hal gak penting kayak gitu ya? Dasar bocah amburadul.

* * *

**_Halo khalayak ramai(lagingefanssamaKakDoditMulyanto)_**

**_Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini._**

**_Xiexienimen, thanks a lot, kamsia, gamsahamnida, arigatou, lei hou mow?_**

**_Ini sebenernya tugas Bahasa Indonesia-ku. Tapi tanganku gatal buat ngepublish yang baru, padahal Clash aja sampe sekarang belum kelar haha. Iya, tadi emang mau bikin Clash yang ke-tujuh, tapi gak ada inspirasi. Jadi maafkan ulah tak bertanggungjawabku ini ya, masyarakat._**

**_Oya, jangan lupa review^^ Ngasih saran juga, karena fanfic ini memang jauh dari kata sempurna. Apalagi kelas sebelas nanti aku mau masuk program Bahasa. Makasih, para penduduk^^ Mohon bantuannya, ya._**


End file.
